1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical adjustment device for aligning the optical axes of elements in an optical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art optical systems generally utilize screw-type adjustment devices for aligning the various optical elements. Usually it is best to design the system so that each of the optical elements are mounted in a given fixed relationship.
In very critical optical systems for example, in laser systems, where the alignment of the optical axes is precise, adjustments usually are necessary due to the wide tolerances in the mounting components. These components may include laser rods, mirrors and Q-switches which require precise relative positioning.
To manufacture mounting components in an optical system having precise optical alignment requirements requires costly mechanisms or relatively expensive fabrication techniques. In addition, the adjustment arrangements involving screw-type devices are relatively cumbersome and can be unstable for very fine adjustment in the order of arcseconds. Instability may also be present due to temperature fluctuations and mechanical hysteresis.